


Rain Comes Down

by theheavycrown



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom!Jughead, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Future Fic, Lots of it, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riverdale Kink Week, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stuck in the Rain, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheavycrown/pseuds/theheavycrown
Summary: When an unfortunate accident puts the breaks on their scenic drive, Betty and Jughead find themselves stuck waiting for help.The car won’t be the only thing getting serviced.





	Rain Comes Down

**Author's Note:**

> Riverdale Kink Week | Theme Three | Across the Universe (of Paraphilias)
> 
> I have bottomless gratitude for [bettysnooper](https://bettysnooper.tumblr.com) and [kovicjones](https://kovicjones.tumblr.com) for being incredible friends and detailed beta readers. They fixed my bad punctuation, spruced up my words, cheered me on, and added the right amount of flare all while being the best humans. Thank you to [bugggghead](https://bugggghead.tumblr.com) for being patient, kind, and thorough in making me the perfect graphic. And kisses to [pennyroads](https://pennyroads.tumblr.com) for coming in clutch with a summary. Where would I be without your guys’ help? Floundering in a sad pile of blankets.
> 
> Onto the kink!

It had been a gorgeous afternoon, the sun warm on their skin even through the overcast sky. Jughead was driving with no clear destination in mind, so when the old Jones truck blew out a tire on the highway, it’s not like she was inclined to replace it on a tight deadline. 

Until, with a sudden crack of thunder, the sky opens up in a torrential downpour, soaking Betty’s clothes in the mere seconds it takes to run for cover. She and Jughead dive back into the cabin, slamming the doors behind them. Her chest heaves as she slicks back her hair, water dripping from the end of her ponytail. “Well... fuck,” she mutters before speaking up over the beat of rain on metal, “we’re going to have to wait it out or call for roadside assistance.”

She would do it herself, but even if she had the proper tools and equipment—she makes a mental note to admonish her boyfriend later for not being prepared for inclement weather—it would be a nightmare trying to change a flat tire in the rain.

A minute passes without a response from Jughead. She turns her head to find him staring with rapt focus, his eyes glued to her chest. His beanie is sodden, and his curls lay flat across his forehead, the water making a slow trek down his brow. A single drop clings to his bottom lip, and his tongue reaches out, swiping it away.

The long spikes of his eyelashes, the pink of his lips and tongue - she’s entranced by the moisture on Jughead’s skin, the same way he’s captivated by the damp fabric clinging to hers. Her breasts ache, heavy with the intensity of his attention. 

Of all the days to not wear a bra under her t-shirt.

Her jeans feel uncomfortable and far too heavy on her suddenly sensitive skin. She rubs her palms across her thighs and looks out the windows. A car speeds by, splashing a river of water up across the driver side window. 

The air stretches between them like a rope, taut and pulling her in. “Juggie,” she whispers, “do you want me?” 

He nods once, his pupils dilating as he takes her in, consuming her with his eyes. “But... we aren’t alone.”

The rain provides a small amount of cover, but the highway is far from deserted and even with the glare of the overcast sky above, the chance of someone seeing is far from unlikely. The building pressure between her legs tells her that not only did she not care about the possibility of being caught, but it turns her on instead. Her ponytail drips down her spine, and she can’t resist the urge to bend her back, allowing it to fall in a caress. “Would that bother you?” 

A rough breath escapes his mouth, and he reaches through the space between them, cupping the back of her neck. “Spread your legs.”

Betty is quick to comply, closing her eyes as she does, reveling in the command of his voice.

“Unbutton your jeans.”

He slides to the middle of the bench seat, and her fingers shake with anticipation as she undoes the button, looking to him for a nod before she slides down the zipper.

Leaning over, Jughead drops kisses over her shoulder, massaging the back of her neck and making her purr. “Put your fingers on your cunt.” 

He hooks his chin over her shoulder and peers down her body as she does, his breath bringing goosebumps to her skin. A small whine presses from her chest as she touches her slick warmth. 

“Are you wet?” He asks, receiving a breathy _yes_ in response. “Does this turn you on?”

Rain water splashes against the truck, crashing like a wave, and she moans in response. “So much.” A hot fist clenches in her chest as she stares at the hard tent in his lap. “I’m so wet. I want you, Juggie. Right now.”

Groaning, Jughead sits back and undoes his jeans, making quick work of the barrier that strains over his cock. “Fuck, Betts. Take off your pants.”

Betty presses her hips up, never taking her eyes off the naked bob of him jutting up between his legs. She hurries to shed her own jeans and underwear, kicking at the tangle of the cloth and her shoes when they get stuck.

When she’s free of the uncomfortable restriction, she turns, throwing a knee over Jughead’s legs to straddle his lap. She reaches to grab at the hem of her shirt, plastered to her like a second skin, but he’s quick to grab her wrists. 

“Don’t,” he barks out, moving her hands to rest on his shoulders. “Leave it on.” Leaning down, he captures her nipple through the fabric, sucking it into his mouth.

Her fingers sink into his hair, dislodging his beanie and pulling the thick, wet strands as she drops her head back. She presses forward until her clit rubs against the base of his cock, and she hums, pleased with the temporary satisfaction. 

“Fuck, you are wet,” Jughead says, moving to her other breast to worry it between his teeth. “Tell me what you’re thinking about.”

Finding a rhythm, she rolls her hips forward and back. “You. Your cock. Your hands. Inside me. All over me,” her words are broken up by her breathy pants and sliding thrusts. His shaft slips between the parted lips of her pussy, the head nudging against her clit with each stroke. 

“You like the idea of fucking in the middle of the day when anyone could see, baby?” Kneading her breasts, Jughead presses them together then mouths kisses between them both. 

In perfect time, two more cars rush by, vibrating the truck with the force of their speed and the crash of water. Betty’s eyes widen, her skin tingling, tight with desire. “Yes, fuck. Fuck me, Juggie.” Impatient for more, she tilts her hips up and reaches down between them. Fisting his cock, she notches it into her heat, the head pressing into her entrance. 

He catches her hips in his hands, stopping her before she can sink down. A smirk lights his eyes when she whines. “You want my cock? Right out here in the open?”

She nods vigorously, wiggling in his grip like an insistent, needy kitten.

His hands are large, spanning her hips, and his thumb finds its way to her heat, rubbing a circle into her clit. “Say, ‘please.’”

Rather than reply, she groans, yanking with the hand she has fisted in his hair. 

Jughead drops a quick, efficient swat to her ass, squeezing her hips before she can drop down on him. His eyebrow raises as she pushes out her lower lip in a pout. 

He chuckles knowingly, nibbling at her collarbone. “There can be more of that later… But only if you say please _first._” His thumb resumes lightly rubbing her clit, just enough to wind up the need building in her core without appeasing it.

As much as her pussy throbs for her to give in, she can’t resist her stubborn urges. Challenging him was too fun. She loves the way he pushes her when she impishly disobeys. “Make me,” she bites out, her eyes flashing with devilish glee.

Grabbing her elbows, Jughead wrenches them behind her back, pushing her up into a severe arch. Letting out a delighted hiss, her hips cant upward when her pussy is exposed to the open air. “Head back on the dash. Eyes on the road.” His voice takes on a dominant quality that tingles at the back of her skull, making her feel both reckless and cherished. Her fingers clench and straighten as the anticipation of what he will do rushes through her nerves, sending a chill over her body. Spine curving back over the dashboard, she rests her head on the PVC, tilting until her nose tips into the glass. 

“If you move, we stop and make the call,” he says, beginning to loosen his fingers on her arms. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” she hurries to reply. She wants this: his voice in her bones, winding around her with its control.

Jughead’s fingers graze up her stomach, sliding her t-shirt as he goes. His motions are slow and deliberate, giving her time to object. Her safeword is the _last_ thing on her tongue or her mind. He pushes the cloth up to her collarbones, exposing her breasts for anyone who happens to look. 

“You’ve got such beautiful tits, Betts.” His thumbs brush the underside of her breasts before he cups them, putting them on display. “It would be a shame not to share them. Don’t you agree?”

Her mouth feels dry, her tongue swollen with excitement. “Yes, Juggie,” she mumbles out, swallowing hard. Her eyes begin to flutter closed.

Pain spikes from her nipple under Jughead’s rough fingers, turning into pleasure as it spreads to her core. “Open your eyes,” he snaps, and her eyes fly open. “Watch the cars.”

A semi drives by in the left lane, rumbling the road, leaving her raw and needy with the vibration. Betty feels sure that the driver had seen her exposed breasts, and she can’t choke back her moan at the thought. 

Jughead’s hand lands on her throat, a heavy and reassuring weight. “Maybe I should pull you out of the truck right now. Would you get on your knees?” His free hand starts a slow brush down her skin—circling her nipples, tracing her ribs, dipping with her belly button. “Would you suck my cock for the world to see?” He squeezes her throat as she swallows, imagining the feel of him pushing past her tongue. “Show what a good girl you are with a cock in your throat, your pretty ass and pussy on display.” His fingers slip down between her legs, dropping a slap to her swollen lips. She thrusts up to meet it, wanting more.

Wetness drips down her thighs as her pussy clenches at the depraved images his words create. The town’s sweetheart on her knees in the dirt and gravel, sucking off Jughead Jones, putting on a show on the side of a road. The thought alone puckers her nipples to painful, needy peaks. She doesn’t just want. She _needs._

“You _would_ like that wouldn’t you? You’re trembling.” He strokes one hand down her throat and the other up her stomach. “But you’ve done so well. All to get fucked here in this truck. Is your cunt still aching to be filled?”

A gradual, quiet whine builds up and presses out from her throat, combining with a moan to create a frenzied _yes._

“Are you ready to beg, baby?” His voice sounds like warm, coaxing sin.

Betty nods enthusiastically, her forehead sliding against the windshield.

His hands begin a slow descent down her sides, pulling her shirt back down to cover her once more. “Now, be my good girl, and say please.”

“Please,” she whimpers out. “Please, please, please, let me have your cock. I wanna come so badly.”

Cupping his palms around her hips, Jughead slides her back down until his cock is nudging between her thighs. “Look at me, Betty,” he whispers. 

Their eyes meet, and her heart squeezes, thumping in time with the throb between her legs. His pupils are blown wide, swallowing the blue of his irises with dilation. He’s so fucking beautiful it hurts.

Betty slowly wraps her arms around his neck and lowers her lips to his, seeking entrance with her tongue, tasting the warm mint of his mouth. 

With a groan, he flexes his fingers, dropping kiss after scattered kiss onto Betty’s lips, her throat, the tops of her breasts. “Fuck. You’re everything I could ever want. I love you so much.” 

She finds spots on his body to reciprocate with her own kisses—shoulder, cheekbone, hair—between meeting his own. “I love you, Juggie. Please, please, babe. I need y—“ 

The steady stream of her words are cut off when Jughead pulls her down, seating her fully onto his cock. Her mouth freezes in a delicate, surprised _o._

Lifting his hips, he pushes in further, letting out a stream of curses in one breath. He rocks against her, savoring the stretch of her pussy around him while her body adjusts to the pleasing intrusion. “You feel so tight. Fuck, Betts. I could fuck you every hour of the day and still want you. I must be heaven-fucking-sent to have you. You’re fucking divine.” He slides his hands around to her ass, grabbing two handfuls to pull and tilt her until her clit presses into his pubic bone.

The pressure is blissful, and her body already feels wound up and desperate. He pulls back before giving another hard thrust in, the head of his cock dragging across her g-spot in a delicious burst of pleasure. 

As another car drives by, she feels the heat of a stare, and it burns straight down between her legs. She’s already so close, hurtled forward by circumstance, and the expert manipulations of her favorite human. She doesn’t want it soft and slow. She wants it hard and fast on the side of the road. “Harder. Fuck me. Show everyone I’m yours.”

Jughead smirks, a dirty, wicked twist of his lips that she relishes. He digs his heels into the floorboards and tightens his grip on her ass, hopefully hard enough to leave marks in the shape of his fingertips. His thrusts are brutal, rough, quick—everything she wants. 

His cock fills and stretches her, hitting exactly where she needs. She brings a hand to his mouth, brushing at his bottom lip until she can slip her fingers in. His tongue swirls around, coating them without question. 

The edge is so close that Betty can taste it. She wedges her wet fingers between their bodies, rubbing at her clit, buzzing with the weight of her orgasm.

Jughead leans his head back against the rear window, biting his lips as he watches her. His eyes are wild, darting over her to take it all in—her flushed face, the bounce of her damp, fabric-covered breasts, her hooded eyes, the stretch of her pussy around his cock, her kiss-stung lips, and the frantic movement of her fingers. 

He reads her body like a book and writes the perfect words on her pages. “Are you gonna come?” 

She nods, her muscles beginning to tense. 

“Show those cars how pretty you are when you come for me, baby.”

Pleasure scratches through Betty’s body with a force that is all consuming, clearing her mind of thought as her senses take over. Her toes twitch and curl before her fingers follow suit, anchoring in Jughead’s hair. Her eyes burn, shedding tears which join the raindrops dampening her cheeks. Her lips open in the shape of a moan, but no sound comes out. 

She comes until a full-body shudder consumes her, and Jughead’s breath catches in his throat. “Fuck. You’re so fucking—I’m gonna come.”

He releases inside her, fingers digging into her flesh so tightly that she inhales a quick gasp. Now she’s able to admire _his_ body, the way he undulates and pauses in between sharp, deep thrusts, until he finally stills with a sated sigh.

Betty rolls her hips in a lazy wave, dropping her palms down to his shoulders. “That felt incredible.”

With trembling fingers, he skims along her body, grabbing soft handfuls of her thigh, her hip, her breast, before gently pushing at her sternum. “Lean back, baby. Show me.”

She relaxes into his command, resting her elbows on the dashboard behind her. She bounces gently before lifting up until only the head is left nestled inside her pussy. His cock glistens with her wetness as his come slips from where their bodies are connected to slide down his still erect shaft.

Jughead watches, mesmerized, thrusting shallowly to admire the come seeping from her in slow bursts. 

“Do you like to see my cunt full of your come?” Betty asks, shifting her gaze between his face and their joining.

A small, lazy smile quirks up one side of his mouth. “Just as much as you do.” He wraps a hand around the back of her neck, pulling her forward in a kiss as she sinks back down onto his cock.

“Again?” She pulls Jughead’s bottom lip between her own, cupping his jaw in her palm. “_Please,_” she breathes, batting her eyelashes then nudging their noses together. 

He chuckles, a deep, warm sound which vibrates against her chest. “We’ll have to call about the tire sooner or later.”

“Later, then. After the storm.” Betty shifts her hips, taking Jughead’s mouth in a seeking kiss as she rocks against him. She pulls back, and her eyes sparkle, a depraved smile pulling up her lips. “After all, no one wants to change a tire in the rain.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to really lean into the kink on this one because what better time to try to push kinks than during kink week? Let me know what you think in the comments?
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr! | [theheavycrown](https://theheavycrown.tumblr.com) | The post and graphic for this fic can be found [here](https://theheavycrown.tumblr.com/post/188053487381/when-an-unfortunate-accident-puts-the-breaks-on).


End file.
